Hear No Evil See No Evil
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: After a sickness, Namine becomes deaf blind. But her best friend, Roxas, will stop at nothing until she can both see and hear him again. AU. NamixRoxas SoraxKairi
1. Chapter 1

_Woo hoo! My first Kingdom Hearts story! Yeahhh! So this idea popped into my head after reading a bunch of Kingdom Hearts fanfictions, listening to a lot of Jesse McCartney, and also reading and watching The Miracle Worker in school. For those of you who don't know, The Miracle Worker is the story of Helen Keller. Surely you recognize that name, right? Well, Helen Keller was a deaf blind author. She got sick as an baby, causing her to become deaf blind. The Miracle Worker is basically the story of her childhood when her teacher first came to her home. She finally has a breakthrough with Helen in the end. But in this story it's a little different. I skip a few years with my deaf blind character where she has already learned to sign, but it was easier for her to learn because she was older when she went deaf blind. The point being, yes this is a NaminexRoxas story and yes Namine is deaf blind. _

_This chapter is pretty short, but I just wanted to introduce the two main characters and give a little bit of the past. They may seem a **little** OOC at the moment. I'm not sure. We'll just see. Anyway. Thanks!_

_-Ash_

_**Disclaimer: **I have a few Kingdom Hearts video games... that's the closest I come to owning it...  
_

* * *

Namine. That was her name. She was his best friend. There was nothing he couldn't do without her. They were pirates, super heroes, and even sometimes he'd give in and be her prince when she wanted to be a princess. Those years seemed to all vanish when she got sick. Roxas, poor little Roxas, he didn't know what had happened. His best friend was suddenly sick.

"When is she going to get better?" He'd always ask her mother.

She would just shake her head and explain that she wasn't sure if Namine was going to get better at all.

Namine. They soon found out the side-effects to the sickness the young seven year old had gotten. She had gone deaf and blind. Luckily, Namine knew what objects were so she'd be easier to teach than those who were deaf and blind from birth. The doctors insisted that Namine's sight and hearing would return eventually. Did her parents believe it? Not at all. They began teaching her sign language and taught her to read Braille. But without sight or hearing, Namine couldn't speak very well anymore. She eventually just gave up on talking.

It broke Roxas' heart, knowing that his best friend had had something so horrible happen. But the young blond decided he wouldn't give up on her. The doctors said she'd be able to see and hear again someday. Roxas was going to make sure of it. He wasn't about to give up on her like her parents had.

* * *

Namine patted around the room, groping for something. Roxas sighed and smirked, "What is it?" He asked even though he knew she wouldn't hear him. They were fourteen now. Namine still had only a few friends left, Roxas, his cousin Sora, and his other friend Kairi. Kairi hadn't been as close to Namine as she used to be before the sickness. It was hard for her to handle. Roxas was fine with it though, he learned to sign so he could communicate with Namine. She even still came over to his house.

"Roxas." Namine signed in the air, still patting around.

"What? I'm right here." He grabbed her hand and she jumped letting out a yelp. Namine paused, feeling up his chest then patted at his face. Once she touched his lips, she smiled.

"Roxas." She signed again. She held out her palm, waiting for him to sign to her.

He scoffed, signing into her hand, "What is it?"

Namine merely blinked with nothingness in her eyes. She stood there as she felt for the letters and words that Roxas placed into the palm of her hand.

"Feed me." She replied with her hands.

He rolled his eyes at her, luckily she wouldn't see it. Knowing Namine she'd probably slap him. Roxas placed his hand back into the blonde girl's, "Really? Note all the sarcasm in that."

His best friend merely grinned and pointed to her mouth. He signed to her, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be right back."

"Hurry back." She signed.

He growled, "You're lucky you're blind and deaf. I wouldn't act like a slave for anyone else." _At least she couldn't hear that though._

Roxas returned with two Sea-Salt ice-creams, handing one of them to the girl in front of him. Her face lightened when she figured out it was the treat and she began patting around for Roxas' bed. He grabbed her hand and guided her there, sitting down next to her.

"Aren't you starting school soon?" Namine signed to the boy next to her as she began licking her ice-cream.

He sighed, "Yeah." He replied into her hand.

"It must be nice." The blonde told him with her hands.

He took her hand, and placed it on his cheek, slowly shaking his head no. Namine cocked her head to the side and hummed, "Why not?" She signed.

"It sucks. I don't get to see you and I'm stuck with Sora." He replied to her.

Namine felt herself blush lightly. She'd never admit it, but she's always had a crush on Roxas, even before her sickness. She hoped someday her sight and hearing would return. She wanted to see those beautiful blue eyes and hear his voice once more. The girl wondered how he's look as he's matured; she had learned to recognize his new facial features over the seven years. The thought of seeing him all grown up from the little seven year old she had last seen made her flush even more. She wanted to be with him, that's why she hated it when he started school. Her parents never would let her attend school after what happened to her. She wanted to though, she wanted to more than anything.

Suddenly Roxas' shook her and she yelped. Namine growled and smacked his hand. Roxas signed into her hand, "Watch it, stop spacing out. I don't want your melted ice-cream on my bed."

"I find it funny you can even tell when I am spacing out." She signed in retort.

"That's the Namine I know." He replied into her hand.

Namine grinned and grunted in reply.

Roxas was the only person she could still be herself around. She hoped someday that she could be this comfortable around her parents. But, Namine didn't really see that happening, not that she could see anything anyway. Roxas made her feel normal, like there wasn't anything wrong with her.

She groped to find him, until he scooted closer to her. The spiky haired boy blew into her ear, startling her. She growled and almost smacked him. Namine the paused, remembering the entire reason she was trying to find him in the first place. As she finished up her ice-cream, the deaf blind girl snuggled into her best friend's chest. She wanted all the comfort she could get before he would start school again. He'd be a freshman in high school...

An experience she would never get. Or... maybe she would?


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a lot longer than chapter 1. This took about... 1 and a half days and 6 pages on Word. Progress I believe. xD But anyway. Thank you for reading!_

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine unfortunately._

_-Ash  
_

* * *

Chapter 2

"School? You want to go to school?" Roxas exclaimed. He grabbed her hand roughly and placed it on his cheek as he shook his head vigorously.

Namine merely smiled and nodded. She patted for her pen and paper, Namine had begun to learn how to write normally before the sickness. She somewhat could still write. All she did though was scribble a capital Y E S on the paper, much to her best friend's dismay.

Roxas tugged at his dark blond locks, "Your parents won't go for this." He pretty much said to himself.

Namine simply sat there then held her hand out waiting for the boy to reply. Roxas was too busy grumbling to notice. The girl soon realized she didn't have his attention. She started making throaty sounds and flicked her hand about. He glanced over, simply signing "No" into her hand.

The deaf blind girl wouldn't have that. She pouted and flicked her wrist signing, "Yes" into the air. Namine stormed out of her bed room.

"Hey! Namine!" Roxas tried to get her attention by clapping loudly. He knew Namine could hear the vibrations, she was just choosing to ignore him as she continued down the hall.

She patted around until she found her way into the living room. She groped around the couch, searching for her parents. The flaxen blonde found contact with a face, immediately noting it wasn't Roxas. Namine felt puzzled until she felt the long hair, "Ah..." She murmured realizing it was her mother.

Her mother was about to take her hand to question her, but Namine begun signing the word "School" in the air over and over. The woman was confused by her daughter's action, that is, until a certain young boy made his way into the room finally.

"Roxas, what is she doing?" Her mother asked.

Said boy glanced over at his friend, taking notice of what she signed. He sighed, "She wants to go to high school."

"Nonsense!" The elder woman replied.

"It's what she wants. I don't like the idea as much as you do. Though, send her to my school and I'll look after her. I think she just wants to have the experience of high school. I mean, she hasn't really cared the past few years. She'll be in Special Education so she won't really have to worry about grades too much. They can help her, there was another deaf girl who went to our school, but she graduated." Roxas explained.

"Yes Roxas, but Namine is deaf _and blind_. I don't think anyone else could handle her."

The blond shrugged, "I handle her just fine, don't I? If I'm there to be with her, don't you think she'll be okay?"

The blonde woman sighed, glancing over at her daughter who was still repeatedly signing the word. Finally, she gave in.

* * *

Roxas held tightly to the girl's hand as she reached around, attempting to learn of her surroundings. He sighed gazing down the school hallways. This would _not_ end well. He tugged the girl along with him, "Ah!" She quipped in surprised. Roxas merely shook his head, the sooner he got her to her classroom the better.

"Roxas!" A voice called.

The blond flinched and paused, causing Namine to run into his back with a grunt. She groaned to show her distaste as Roxas signed "Sorry" into her hand.

"There you are! Woah, what's Namine doing here?" It was Sora's voice, the voice of Roxas' "favorite" cousin.

"She's going to be going to school again. They said they'd let her into the high school as long as she stayed in the Special Ed class most of the day. The only things they allow her to do are go to break, art, and music class."

Sora cocked a brow, "Music and art? But she can't hear or see."

"It's required of them. I don't know, Namine seems to respond when I sing to her everyda-" Roxas paused, realizing his mistake immediately.

His chocolate haired cousin suddenly had a wide grin stretch across his face, "You sing to her?"

"It's nothing. I have to take Namine to class..."

Sora grabbed the other boy's arm, "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Roxas, she can feel vibrations right?"

The blond nodded slowly as Sora continued, "So there's hope for her. I think singing to her is a wonderful way to help her. Do you think it's working?"

Roxas nodded once again, "Yeah... she seems to respond."

Namine was fed up with just standing there. She began to make her presence known once again as she growled and grunted while tugging on Roxas' sleeve. He turned towards her grabbing her hand once again.

Sora shrugged, "Looks like she wants you."

"Yeah..." He sighed in replied.

He continued to guide her down the hallway until finally reaching the Special Ed classroom. Roxas sighed in content when Namine immediately patted around to find her way to a table.

"Oh, this must be Namine then huh?"

The boy jolted and gazed up to a woman with bright blue hair, "I'm Ms. Aqua. I'll be here with Namine this school year."

Roxas swallowed hard, "I'm Roxas Stallings, and please let me know if she needs me. We've known each other since we were in diapers. We were best friends before..." His voice trailed off, "Well, before she got sick and went deaf blind. I'm the only one she communicates with mostly. Believe me, she may look sweet but she's snarky and sarcastic."

The elder woman smiled, "You two must be very close then."

He nodded, "Yeah, like I said, we've known each other for years. I'm kind of glad you guys are letting her take art and music, she hasn't really done any of her artwork since what happened."

"Was she a good artist?" Aqua asked.

"She _is_ a good artist. Her scribbles now are still something better than what I could do. She's still involved with music a little, Namine can feel vibrations but that's about it. Though," His face flushed, once again bringing this up, "I sing and play the piano to her almost everyday. She somewhat responds to it."

"I'll be sure that the art and music classes we put her in are the ones that you are in Mr. Stallings."

A grin swept across the boy's face, "Thanks."

Suddenly though, both the teacher and student jumped when Namine slammed her hands on the table and began groping in the air. She grunted and began signing "Roxas" again and again.

"Oh, she wants me." Roxas began to make his way over to her, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to go to class, Roxas."

"But-"

"Roxas." Aqua warned.

"Can I at least tell her I'm going?" He asked quietly.

She nodded, "Yes, but don't try to tell her anything else. I know sign language too."

"...Right." The boy took her small, petite hand into his and he signed telling her he had to leave and he'd see her in a few hours. Namine whimpered as he let go of her hand and she lost his warmth.

* * *

The first two classes went by agonizingly slow for the young blond, but he accepted the fact he'd finally get to go see Namine at break time now. His third period was Art, meaning she'd be coming with him when the bell rang.

As soon as the bell for first break rang, Roxas was out of the class room as quick as lightning. He made his way for the Special Ed classroom only to be stopped by his friend, Axel.

The fiery redhead grinned, "I always knew you were secretly Sped."

Roxas sighed through his nose and rolled his eyes, "No Axel, I'm coming to get Namine."

"Namine? You mean that blind deaf girl you're always yammering on about?"

The boy nodded in reply, "Yes, she's going to school here for high school. The school said they'd allow it as long as she was in Special Ed."

"That's pretty generous of them, considering most of them they make go through the younger grades too." His friend replied.

"Well, Namine did go through second grade before she pulled out. It is kind of drastic change though, going from elementary to high school."

"Yeah, yeah, so you were going to get the lady?" Axel teased.

He nodded, "Yeah..."

Roxas poked his head in the door, his spiky blond locks almost getting cause in its frame. He shifted uncomfortably as Axel stood behind him watching, "Um, hello?"

Aqua grinned, "There you are Roxas, she's been waiting on you. I thought she was never going to stop signing you name."

The boy scratched his neck nervously, "Yeah. So am I taking her from here until you come to get her for fourth?"

She nodded, "Yes, and you have music class fifth am I right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well if you don't mind, since that's the period everyone goes to lunch, would you take her?" Aqua asked him.

He nodded quickly, "Of course I'll take her."

She smiled, "Good, now, go on."

Aqua decided not to mention how she noticed the boy's eyes brighten when those words left her mouth. Roxas slowly touched Namine's hand, she was about to snatch it away until she seemed to pause. The flaxen blonde slowly tilted her head, feeling his hand gently. She blinked in confusion; _Roxas was in class wasn't he?_ Her hand then slowly begun to pat up his chest to his face.

Axel stared at the scene before him. He had no idea Roxas was this close with the girl. Of course, his best friend _did_ blather on about her to no end. He also wouldn't hang out with him after school or hardly on the weekends because he was with her.

Namine began to touch Roxas' face eagerly, knowing it had to be her friend. She slid her hand over his cheek gently then placed her fingers to his lips. Namine began to grin, but just to be sure, she slid her hand up to his spiked locks of hair. Feeling through them, Namine let out an 'eep' of happiness before nearly tackling the boy. The teenage girl wrapped her arms around her friend's torso like a leech. Roxas struggled to get Namine off him, but finally found success. He took her hand and led her out of the classroom. Axel followed his friend closely behind.

The redhead watched as Namine signed something to Roxas. And whatever Roxas signed to her in return made her fall into a fit of giggles. The blond grinned at her reaction, continuing until they were outside in the break area. Axel couldn't help but smile; he'd never actually seen Roxas this happy before.

Roxas guided Namine to a nearby tree and gently placed her hand on it. She hummed and signed out "Tree" with her hand. But then she did something Axel didn't expect, she cupped Roxas' cheek as if she were waiting for something. Though, Axel understood when the blond nodded his head to respond to her. Roxas usually flinched when _anyone_ came close to touching him, but with this girl, this _deaf blind_ girl, he seemed the most comfortable Axel had ever seen him.

The redhead cocked a brow when Roxas glanced at him before signing into Namine's hand. She nodded and held her hand out. The shorter boy began to slowly bring the deaf blind girl's hand to Axel's face. Said young man reared back a little, "Hey what're you-"

Roxas hushed him, "Ssh. I told her I was going to introduce her to you. She won't know unless she feels you."

He sighed and nodded, bending down so the girl's hand could reach his face. Her small palm ran over his skin gently. She glided it over his nose all the way to his ears. Her fingers soon made their way to Axel's hair. She paused and giggled when she realized it was spiky like Roxas'. She then used her free hand to tap on Roxas to get his attention before signing, "What color?"

"Red." He replied.

"What'd she ask?" Axel wondered.

Roxas' lips turned up slightly, "She wanted to know what color you hair is."

The taller boy felt a knot of guilt swell in his throat. He didn't actually think about the fact that, of course, if she couldn't see him, she wouldn't know any colors either.

Namine smiled, imagining the boy before her. She grabbed his arm then touched his chest before pulling her hand away. Tall, lengthy, somewhat of a toothpick, with pure red hair spiked out backwards. There was one more flaw to his appearance she couldn't piece. Namine grunted and placed a hand over her eye before signing, "What color" once again.

"Green." He signed.

Axel cocked a brow, "What was that about?"

"She imagines how people look in her head, so that hopefully someday, when she can see again, she'll see if she guessed right. She wanted to know your eye color, but she didn't exactly want to poke you in the eye to find out."

"I get it. Do you think her sight will actually return one day?" Axel asked the blond before him.

Roxas chuckled, "Of course, who else will? Not even her parents have hope that it will. So she and I," He paused, "we'll always believe she can get it back."

Axel hummed, "That's a difficult thing to wish for."

"Yeah, but for Namine, I'll wish anything."


	3. Chapter 3

_HAI GUYS. So school has me really busy so I don't think I'll be able to update A LOT so. Yeah. Sorry about that. But here's an update! Make it last! xD_

_**Disclaimer: **Lol. Nope.  
_

_-Ash_

* * *

Chapter 3

"So class, this is Namine. According to records, you all used to go to school with her before her sickness. Now, she's come back for her high school years. Roxas is going to be accompanying her this year. If there's anything that needs to be said to Miss Namine here, you can tell Roxas and he will translate. Understood?"

There was grumbling amongst the class of students as Roxas led Namine to an island with two stools, paints, and canvases ready for painting. Today the teacher said they could do whatever their heart desired so that she could see their style.

Roxas glanced at Namine as she patted around the island. _What's she looking for?_

His thought came a little too late as Namine shoved her fingers into a pallet of blue oil paint. Her lips turned up to a smile and Roxas didn't see why as her hand was now covered in a dripping mess of wet paint. He groaned and reached for a paper towel, noting the fact that the girl beside him was using her clean hand to grope around the table. He pulled the cleaning material off its roll and grabbed Namine's hand with it. Namine merely whined and snatched her hand away, getting some of the blue paint on the blond boy's nose in the process. Roxas growled and took her clean hand signing "What?" into it.

"What color?" Namine signed before pointing to her messy hand.

He cocked a brow at her, "Blue."

The deaf blind girl smiled, patting around until finally she reached the canvas she had been searching for. She stuck her fingers into the blue paint once more before her fingers began to glide across the canvas with ease. Roxas' eyes widened as he saw the shapes of clouds and a blue sky were being painted on the canvas. She couldn't even see it! But it still looked better than anything he could do! Roxas watched in amazement as his best friend cleaned off her fingers and dabbed her hand into another color before returning to her artwork. She repeated the process multiple times before her artwork was complete. On the canvas was a sky, with an array of many colors, and a yellow orange sun beaming through the puffy clouds.

"That's amazing, Namine." Roxas breathed.

Namine grinned, sensing her friend's approval. She held up her messy hand to him, poking him on the nose once more before smearing the paint across it.

He growled, "You little sly devil." Roxas grabbed the brush beside him before tickling the girl's nose with it. She giggled before patting her nose, making sure he hadn't gotten any paint on her face.

"You're lucky I'm nice," He sneered before taking the paper towel to her hand and his nose.

All he could hear were the giggle fits from Namine as he wiped her hand clean of any paint. Namine grunted as he ran the paper towel over her individual fingers. After, he began clearing his own face of the artistic ink. She took his hand and squeezed it gently before pressing her cheek against the back of it. Roxas cocked a brow at her; it was odd that she did something like this. The boy threaded his fingers through her hair with his opposite hand. When she whimpered Roxas removed his fingers and signed into her other her other hand, "What wrong?"

Namine merely shook her head before removing her hands from his. Roxas cocked his head at her. _What's with her?_ He wondered.

"Oh, Roxas, how's Namine doing?"

The blond turned towards his teacher with a grin, "Take a look for yourself. I say pretty well."

"Wow, she did that?"

Roxas nodded, "Yup! She used to do some pretty amazing things when we were younger. She _still_ does some pretty amazing things."

"You care about Namine a lot, don't you Roxas?"

The boy's eyes widened and he gaped at the woman in front of him, "W-Well yeah! We've been best friends for years! I'm the only one who still talks to her since her sickness… and I fell like it's my responsibility to take care of her."

"That's very noble of you. Well, since her work is done, you should probably get started on your own."

"Oh! Yes ma'am." Roxas replied as he turned to his own canvas.

* * *

Roxas led Namine down the hall towards the music room. He knew this would end badly… Namine didn't react well when multiple vibrations were coming at her at one time and if the teacher had all the students playing instruments at once she'd have a fit. Then he'd most likely get yelled at for not taking care of her and her parents would say she couldn't come back to school. Namine would then get pissed off and- Woah, stop. He's thinking _way_ too much. Deep breathes Roxas, deep breathes.

The blond sighed as he opened the door, seeing his cousin and Kairi sitting in seats already. He held Namine's hand and pulled her into the seat next to him.

Kairi spoke up, "What's she doing in here? She can't hear, what's the point in music class?"

Sora bumped the girl on the shoulder, "Hey, cut it out. Namine is getting better, music will probably help her."

Roxas turned to his cousin behind him and replied with a sigh, "Usually she does, if it's not too much. If he has a lot of students playing at once, I might have to get her out of here."

"See, it's stupid to have her here." Kairi murmured.

"Shut up Kai, what's your deal?" The blond snipped.

The redhead rolled her eyes, "My deal is the fact is that she is deaf blind and she _shouldn't_ be here."

Sora cocked a brow at her and stood, "You never act this way. You used to be friends with Namine and now because she's disabled you look at her like a freak? What's wrong with you?"

"It's just that she's taking all the attention just because she's different."

"Oh, all the attention that you want?" The brunette sneered and climbed over to the seat on the left of his cousin.

"Sora stop acting stupid, get back over here."

He looked over his shoulder at her and stuck out his tongue, "Yeah… no."

Suddenly, the teacher bounced into the room with a grin. Mr. Demyx was his name, and he was the only teacher with a mullet. He was pretty interesting to say the least. He galloped over to Roxas and Namine with a grin, "So this must be the lovely Namine!"

Roxas nodded, "Yes, I warn you that if you play too much music at once she might get upset."

He nodded, "I understand. Vibrations can be powerful, powerful things."

The blond smiled, "Great, I wouldn't want her going crazy during class." Roxas glanced at her as the swung her legs in the chair and continuously tapped his hand. She must know when he's talking about her. Though the music teacher in front of him gained his attention again.

"Understood. But I have a question, has anyone ever exposed Namine to music since the sickness?" Demyx asked.

The boy blushed, "I-I have. I sing to her."

"Awesome! Would you like to right now?"

"What! No! Not in front of everyone!" Roxas exclaimed.

"I see, well that's fine. I'll just have you do it some other time with less students." Demyx replied.

"How about just Namine and nobody else?"

"That could work as well."

* * *

"Ugh, Kairi pisses me off so much!" Sora complained as he walked next to the blonde pair out of the school.

"You have a crush on her." Roxas retorted with a snort.

Sora scoffed, "Yeah but she was being a bitch today!"

"Well, the bright side about Namine being deaf blind is that she can't hear it when people insult her." He replied as he tugged the blonde along beside him.

"What about when she gets her hearing and sight back?" The brunette asked while kicking a rock away with his shoe.

"So, you think she will too?"

"Of course, if people close to her don't have a positive aura, she can sense that ya know? If we believe that she'll get better then she will too! And it'll help her get better. That's all it takes!" Sora cheered.

Roxas chuckled at his cousin, "I'm sure she appreciates that just as much as I do."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello all. Another short update! I know I haven't been updating much, and I apologize. School has been a real stress magnet on me, I also have to get a school project done next weekend. I have a con coming up too! It's just so much. Phew. But here's a little something to get this story going again._

_Disclaimer:_

_-Ash_

* * *

_Chapter 4_

"Hey Rox, how's the magical Namine doing?" Sora asked with glee, bouncing next to his cousin and the girl.

Roxas cocked a brow at the brunette, "Did you just say 'magical Namine'? What the hell?"

Sora scoffed, "Oh you know what I mean, now answer the question."

"Honestly… Namine's been acting weird lately. I can't touch her for long points of time. She'll gasp, turn red, and pull away. Like I grabbed her hand earlier and she yanked it away from me. Even right now, she'll only let me guide her by using her shoulder. I don't know what's wrong." He replied.

His cousin's eyes lit up, "Oh my god Roxas! Do you know what this means!?"

"No, that's what I just said."

"Namine has a crush on you!"

Roxas nearly choked on his own spit as he stared at Sora as if he had grown a second head. The blond grabbed Namine's shoulder to stop her from walking away. The girl paused before shrugging Roxas' hand off and spinning her head away.

"You're kidding me, right?"

Sora shook his head vigorously, "No! Deaf-blind or not, Namine is still a girl with emotions and one of those is love. You've been the person to believe in her and know her true colors since the sickness. You are the most important person in her life Roxas. She loves you."

Said boy felt his cheeks begin to burn, "But…"

"Roxas, do you love Namine?"

"What? No! I mean… she's my best friend but I…"

The brunette grinned, "You can't hide how you feel from me, Roxas."

Roxas growled, "Fine! I might have a little crush on her but that's all."

Namine's hand searched until she found Roxas. She gripped his hair and yanked as hard as she could on the boy's head. Roxas let out at screech of pain before turning to the girl angrily. He snatched her hand signing, 'What gives?' into it.

The blonde gripped his hand and signed, "Hurry up, will you?"

Roxas replied, "Sorry, Sora is being annoying."

Namine reached out, clutching onto Sora's hair and giving it an equal tug to the one she gave Roxas. Sora whined before throwing his head back quickly to get away from the blonde girl's reach. "Whyyy Namine!" He pouted.

"You're irritating her too. Come on we have to get to class." Roxas grumbled as he went to grab Namine's hand. She blushed and placed it on her shoulder instead. The boy let out a sigh before guiding Namine to their first class.

* * *

"I don't know what to do. If she won't let me be around her, then what am I going to do?" Roxas asked with a sigh as he threw his Struggle ball up and down in his bed.

Axel replied with a shrug, "I dunno, ask her out?"

The blond sputtered, "I can't do that!"

"Why? Cause she's deaf blind? You're the last person that should judge her on that." His friend replied.

His blue eyes hardened and he stopped tossing the ball, "No Axel, that's not it."

The red head spun in his chair, "Positive? Because if she was your best friend that could still talk and see, you wouldn't hesitate to try, right? What's holding you back right now Rox?"

"I-I just… I don't know." Roxas muttered.

"What about when she gets her sight and hearing back? She might want to be with you then, but you've already rejected her or waited too long."

Roxas rolled onto his side, placing his back towards the red head, "Shut up Axel..." He grumbled.

Axel stood, walking to the other side of the bed where the blond could see him, "I'm being serious here Roxas. Do you love her or not?"

The blond boy snapped and sat up, "I do! Okay? I love Namine! Are you happy now?"

"Yeah I am, actually." Axel replied, crossing his arms.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Now what do you want then?"

"I want you to do something about it."

* * *

_Uh oh. Roxas has to think about his "feelings" now. _


End file.
